(a) Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates generally to a follow block structure of a magazine for stapling guns, and more particularly to a follow block structure including a slide element that has good wear resistance and is easily replaceable to simply the manufacturing process and reduce the number of necessary components.
(b) Description of the Prior Art:
FIGS. 1A and 1B show two different types of conventional follow block structures for stapling guns. In FIG. 1A, the follow block structure is an integrally formed iron product of a follow block 10 and a slide element 11. When such follow block structure is installed in a slide groove of the stapling gun and rubs against the aluminum alloy housing of the stapling gun, the housing will be easily damaged worn since the friction coefficient of the contact surface is large. Once the slide element 11 has been worn out, it cannot stay in its proper position to push the fasteners, and the entire follow block structure has to be discarded. It is a waste of resources to discard the entire follow block structure just because the slide element is damaged.
The follow block structure in FIG. 1B includes a plastic slide element 21 locked to an iron follow block 20 by bolts 22. Although the friction between the plastic slide element 21 and the housing is reduced, assembly is quite troublesome. Besides, the components thereof are arranged in a scattered manner and secured by bolts. It is therefore desirable to have an improved follow block structure that eliminates the drawbacks with the prior art.